


Sweet Like Sugar

by Anxious_Kitten



Category: Detroit - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, But i mean he's not an android now so he has a personality, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Med Student Connor, My First Fanfic, No Androids, North is a Top, OOC Simon, Simon is a Rainbow, Slow Burn, Smart Connor, There's only one Jerry, This fandom is my life now, Writer Hank, this might give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Kitten/pseuds/Anxious_Kitten
Summary: An obligatory coffee shop AU with Hank and Connor. They're all humans: its still the future, but androids were not invented.Sweet but serious med student Connor meets laid back fantasy fiction writer Hank Anderson. Hank hardly talks to anyone else besides to order or berate them, but is very obviously nice to Connor. My first fanfic, be gentle.





	1. Boy Meets Bear

It was a particularly chilly day, soft flurries wisping around in the cool November air. While the snow wasn't quite sticking yet, it supplied a beautiful aesthetic.

Not that Connor had time to pay attention to that. He and his coworkers were working through the morning shift; which, in the barista business, was always a bit chaotic. At the very least, the hustle and bustle kept him occupied enough to make time seem like it was going by faster than it was.

The med student was no stranger to being a busybody. In fact, he had so far managed to hold two part-time jobs while being a full-time student. His peers called him crazy; his parents called him perfect. He just wanted to get through school with as little debt as he could.

Which is why he worked as many hours as he could, even taking a third job during the summers with the extra time. So far, he had been able to keep up with most of his debt. It helped that he had a few good scholarships under his belt and supportive parents. They had recently gifted him a year in his own apartment so that he was better able to concentrate on his studies, all expenses paid.

They were pretty high-income, obviously. His father was the genius inventor who had perfected the automated cars that ran today, while his mother was a very successful lawyer. He'd not wanted for much growing up--maybe more time with his family, but at least he had his brothers: Niles and Jay (his real name was Jeremy, but don't you dare call him that when he's around).

While he loved his family, he was extremely happy to finally have some space. It was difficult to concentrate at times with his brothers around--especially Jay. He was a partier and a problem child at times. He had so much potential, but he was so smart that he found classes boring and would often skip. Connor was trying to convince him to test out of whatever he could, but that involved effort that he didn't know if Jay even wanted to put forth.

Today was a usual Tuesday morning. Connor expertly multitasked, catching up with his regulars, greeting new customers, making drinks, handing out pastries, and cashing everyone out with a smile. He never got much sleep, but always felt energized when he was keeping busy. It wasn't a very healthy lifestyle, but he tried his best to catch up on his sleep debt when he could.

At eight a.m., as he did daily, Hank came in for his usual. He always got a black coffee with two sugars and some kind of pastry or egg sandwich. Connor's heart couldn't help but flutter at the sight of the sleepy writer with his grey locks tied back.

You see, the barista had formed what could maybe be called a crush on Hank in the last few months. While he had been a regular since Connor started a year ago, he hadn't really opened up to the student until a few months ago, when Connor was thinking about getting a dog.

Hank had grunted out his order, and, while Connor prepared it, his coworker and friend Simon had asked him what breed of dog he was considering getting.  
"I'm not sure. I have to ask the landlord if they even accept animals, first," he explained, stirring in the sugars.

"You probably want a smaller dog for an apartment, but those are yippy if you get the wrong breed," Hank had unexpectedly interrupted. "Spaniels and bulldogs are pretty manageable, though."

From there, they'd spoken regularly in the mornings. Connor had gotten an adorable and well-mannered English toy spaniel named Charles (after the English king), and learned about Hank's playful but large saint bernard. Eventually, he learned other interesting facts about the man.

Hank was a divorced writer who wrote fantasy novels. He was actually quite a prolific writer, Connor had found when researching him at his other job as a bookstore clerk/stocker. The man liked both heavy metal and jazz, didn't like the way the government ran things, and was an avid basketball fan.

Snapping back to the present, Connor smiled and took Hank's order.

"How's school going?" Hank asked casually, watching Connor make his coffee.

"It's going well. I have a paper due next week that I'm trying to finish on the human body," he replied, handing Hank his egg sandwich. Their fingers lightly brushed and Connor felt a small blush start to form, clearing his throat to disperse it before the other noticed.

"Sounds like torture. Papers are awful."

"It's not that bad."

"Heh, maybe not for Mister A plus. Must be easy for ya."

Connor frowned a bit, then chuckled sourly. "No, it isn't; I don't know why everyone assumes that I must find it easy because I'm an overachiever. I just work hard--"

"Hey, hey. I was just teasin' ya, kid. Um. If you need any help with like, sentence structure or whatever, let me know," the older man offered bashfully, picking up his order and going to work on his laptop at his usual table before the barista could respond.

Not that he knew what to say. Hank had never offered to meet with him for anything before. His heart fluttered and he stuttered taking the next person's order.

\--

"You like him, don't you?" Simon asked later that day.

"What? Who?"

"Hank."

Connor squirmed as he washed a cup. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen you squirm like this in years," Simon teased, grinning. "Always knew you had a thing for older guys, Con. Plus, he is definitely a bear."

Connor blushed crimson, imagining Hank's bulky frame. "Well, yeah. But I have to focus on school right now. I don't have time for that kind of stuff.

"Too busy for a good lay?"

"I, I--oh, my shift is over. I need to go," Connor excused himself, hanging up his apron and picking up his bag. Simon chuckled, shaking his head.

"See ya later, shyguy."

It was a nickname Simon and their friends used to sometimes call him in high school. He had always been the studious but shy type of person. While he had come into more of his own in the last few years, he supposed that he hadn't taken the time to mature in other ways.

He'd always been too busy for a relationship, and too serious for just sex. While he had tried a few times to maintain someone, it never seemed to end well. Maybe his friends were right; maybe he was too uptight.

He sighed, turning out of the crew room and glanced at Hank. The writer was absorbed by his work, his light blue eyes squinting through his glasses at the screen at something, thinking.

God, he was gorgeous.

Hank must have sensed someone staring, because then he looked over at Connor, who smiled shyly and waved. The older man chuckled and waved back.

Connors heart raced even before running off to class.


	2. Thank God for Shitty Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have written this instead of sleeping. No regrets.
> 
> Thank you all for the positive feedback!

Friday night did not go the way that Connor expected.

Usually, Fridays were like any other day: Human Anatomy III at 10 a.m., British Literature at 2 p.m., and work at the book store until 8 p.m. Nothing special would happen, and then Connor would go home, study, watch tv, then go to sleep.

At 1 p.m., he received a text from his best friend, Markus.

> hey con! you busy tonight?  
< I work until 8. Why?  
> everyone wants to go to the karaoke bar tonight, you wanna come?  
< I don't know, I have to work at the cafe at 10 a.m.  
> that's plenty of time! you don't have to stay too late, but we miss hanging out with you! you've been so busy. pleeeease?  
< I guess I could hang out for a little bit. Just not too long.  
> great! see you there around 9 then?  
< Sure, see you then.

Things proceeded as usual once again until work, when he was stocking some new books. An adolescent came over and pushed his book cart over, running away with glee, their parents nowhere to be seen. Connor sighed and bent down to pick up the books.

"Hey you little shit, watch it!" A familiar voice rang out a few shelves away, and the brunette paused. Was that..?

Sure enough, Hank stormed down the aisle, looking this way and that. He was probably trying to find the kid. Upon seeing Connor, however, he froze.

"Connor?"

"Hi Hank," he greeted, smiling and continuing to pick up the books.

"That little shit do this to your cart?"

"Yup."

"Jesus," Hank groaned, bending down to help him.

"You don't need to-"

"It's ok. I want to," Hank insisted. He was closer than Connor had ever been to him, and he couldn't help the blush that appeared. "So. One job not enough? I thought you were in med school."

"I am. But I'm trying to keep up with student loans."

"Figures. America should've caught on to the free college thing decades ago."

A silence fell over them for a moment as Connor could only nod, trying to concentrate on picking up books. He went to pick up another one and almost squeaked as Hank tried to do so at the same time, accidentally brushing his hand against his own.

"Sorry," he said, his low, gravely voice sending shivers up the younger man's spine. He looked into Connor's eyes with his piercing blue eyes and Connor couldn't do much besides get redder.

"I-it's ok," he stammered, pulling away and picking up a different book. He tried to keep himself busy to stop thinking about how close his crush was, but it was very difficult.

With all of the books picked up, they stood, and Connor went back to shelving.

"Thanks," he said, trying to think about anything else as he looked briefly at Hank.

"No problem."

The man stood there a moment, watching Connor. It was nerve wracking.

"Um, do you need help finding something?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Sorry. I got lost in thought for a moment," Hank dismissed, physically waving away the thought before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I was wondering.. if you'd like to hang out sometime?"

Connor paused in shelving, heart racing. Hank began backtracking almost immediately.

"Nah, nah, that's too weird, right? That's ok. I only know you as a barista. It's fine. I'm just going to go be a creepy old man elsewhere now," he murmured, turning.

"Wait!" Connor exclaimed, instinctually grabbing Hank's arm. The writer turned slowly back to him and he let go shyly.

"Um, you're not a creepy old man. You seem.. interesting. We should hang out."

Hank stared at him, dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah, sure. Here, I'll give you my number," he replied, getting his phone out. Connor did the same, and they pressed a button, holding the phones close until the numbers exchanged.

As they put away their phones, Connor had a thought. "Hey, um. My friends and I are getting together in a couple hours to go to a karaoke bar, if you're interested in that sort of thing."

"Uh sure. Yeah. Alcohol and singing? I'm down," he figured, chuckling. "I'll go get ready then. Text me the details?"

"Sure," Connor replied, smiling softly.

Opening the group chat, he sighed and wrote:

Connor: Don't freak out, but I'm bringing someone tonight.  
Markus: who?  
Simon: OMG IS IT HANK PLZ TELL ME ITS HANK  
Connor:...  
Simon: OMG YOU GUYS ITS CONNORS CRUSH HANK  
Markus: what, a crush?! finally!!  
North: Is he hot?  
Connor: Guys, please be cool...  
Simon: HES A SILVER FOX AND A BEAR! not too old tho. IM SO PROUD OF YOU CONNOR!  
Jerry: Connor likes older men? Figures.  
North: He likes them smart. Which doesn't include a lot of younger guys. We got you, Con.  
Markus: tell us about him!  
Connor: Uhh well. He's a writer. And he loves dogs.  
Jay: gayyyyyy  
Gavin: no shit sherlock he's been gay  
Jay: not what i meant asshole  
Niles: omg stop you two i swear to god  
Markus: he sounds great con. we will make sure to make him feel included. right guys?  
North: it's so cute when you go into leader mode  
Jerry: yessir  
Gavin: no promises  
Simon: if you mean matchmake like a mofo then YASSSS

Connor rolled his eyes, sending Hank the info and putting away his phone so that he could get back to work. Now he was nervous. Should he go home and get changed? He figured he'd have time, since the karaoke bar was close by.

After work, he hurried home and showered quickly, making sure he put his good cologne on. He didn't want to be too casual or too formal, something in between.

He settled on a grey button up and dark skinny jeans. Making sure not to button his shirt up too high, he left a couple of buttons undone. Checking himself in the mirror, he made sure his hair was in order. The shower had loosened his unruly curls, but it wasn't a bad look. He decided to leave it so he could get to the bar at a reasonable time.

Arriving shortly after, Connor stepped out of his car, taking a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I made a cliffhanger sorryyyyyy


	3. Tipsy Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot that Leo was the name of a character in the game. Gonna say he's not in this universe. Don't need that negativity in here. Also, changing the rating for later chapters.
> 
> PS: Leo is RK900, and Jay is RK800-60 in the actual universe. If that wasn't obvious. I have stolen them to make Connor brothers.
> 
> UPDATE: I changed his name to Niles! I wasn't really digging the name Leo.

As he tended to be, in all things, punctual, Connor arrived at the bar at 8:50 p.m. It was a rather clear and crisp night, so he had opted to take his fake leather jacket with him. Hardly anyone had real leather jackets these days; they were too taboo.

In the parking lot, he stepped out and was able to immediately spot Hank. It occurred to him that this was actually happening, and a tight ball of anxiety wound up in his chest for a moment. His date (?) was looking up at the stars, drawing smoke out of his vape every so often. He was in a light brown jacket and jeans; his ponytail drawn up and beard newly trimmed.

He was gorgeous.

Plucking up his courage, Connor walked over to the man, who smiled brightly.

"Hey Connor! You're here early," he greeted, his cheeks a bit rosy from the cold.

"I could say the same to you," Connor replied, grinning and then looking up to where Hank had been looking. "It's a beautiful view."

"It is," said Hank, looking straight at Connor who blushed, then out to the stars. "You know, the light pollution these days clouds everything up. I'll have to take ya to the countryside at some point; you could see the stars clear as day out there."

The med student leaned against the car next to where Hank was leaning, heart racing and blushing furiously, hoping to pass it off as being cold.

"That sounds gorgeous."

Hank went to reply but was interrupted by someone he didn't know.

"Connor!" Markus called out, arms already raised for a hug. The brunette went over and accepted the hug. "I feel like we haven't seen you in forever!"

"It hasn't been that long, Markus."

"It's been at least two months since we've PROPERLY hung out, Connor. You need to take breaks more often! You're going to overexert yourself," Markus warned, looking to Hank. "Is this Hank?"

"Yes it is," Hank greeted sticking out his hand to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you," greeted Markus, shaking his hand readily. "This is North, my girlfriend," he prompted, motioning to the woman walking up to them. "North, Hank."

"Same to you both."

They shook hands and North simply nodded, turning to Connor.

"Con, where have you been? I didn't give you permission to turn into a hermit," she accused playfully, bringing him into a hug.

"I'm not a hermit, just busy."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Hey bitches!" Simon crowed, pulling the three of them into a group hug.

"Simon, you literally just saw me this morning," complained Connor, feeling smooshed.

"Still far too long! Hello Hank!" He greeted, and they waved at each other. "I'm the barista you don't talk to," he teased, grinning cheekily.

"You're the clumsy one who spilled my coffee... more than once," reminded Hank, but he smiled good naturedly.

"Hey! Geez, not even here two minutes and my good rep is going down the drain! Oh, look, it's two Connor's and an asshole!"

"Fuck you, bitch!" Gavin replied, but grinned and hugged him.

Connor pointed them each out for Hank. "That is my big brother Niles, and my twin Jay. That is Niles's boyfriend, Gavin. Guys, this is Hank."

"Hello," Hank greeted with a small wave. "Wow, you all look practically the same. Are you sure you're not triplets?"

"Nope, we checked," Jay replied, chuckling. "Niles is too tall to be part of our group, anyways."

Niles sized Hank up, offering his hand. "Nice to meet you," he greeted, his voice slightly deeper than the twins.

"Wow, you're not going to ask for his entire criminal history? That's rare," said Gavin, chuckling and shaking Hank's hand as well.

"I already checked."

"Ahem. Sorry about that. Niles is a detective who doesn't understand boundaries," Connor said pointedly.

"Heh, it's ok. He's just looking out for ya, right?"

Niles smiled slightly.

"Omigawd what are you doing with your face!" Simon teased, nudging Gavin's shoulder. "I think your boyfriend is dying."

"He's smiling, dickhead!"

"You guys already arguing?" Jerry greeted, laughing and hugging his friends.

"He started it!" Gavin accused.

"Alright guys, let's just get inside! It's freezing out here," Markus urged.

They all eventually made their way inside and found a table. Connor took off his jacket and put it on the back of his chair, as did most of the others, including Hank. The writer was wearing a striped shirt, colored brown, black, and white. He sat next to Connor, an obvious choice of seating.

They all put their orders in on their phones, chatting and goofing around. Connor's stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten since noon, and he scrolled through the food options. It was mostly appetizer type food, but it would do.

"Hey, wanna split the appetizer package?" Hank whispered, dangerously close to Connor's ear as he pointed out a deal for three appetizers. The brunette let out a soft gasp by accident, flushing, and Hank smirked.

"Sure," he said meekly, about to order it, but Hank stopped him.

"I'll order it on mine. You got your loans to worry about," he teased.

"Hey, ya'll are ordering food? I'm about to dig into some mozz sticks!" Simon announced happily.

\---

The rest of the outing went fairly normally. They all got at least tipsy (Connor), and at worst drunk (Simon). A few of them did some karaoke, but most were content to catch up with each other. The med student excused himself around 1 a.m., having to go to sleep for work in the morning, and Hank seemed to have the same idea. They said their goodbyes and headed out to their autocars, snow flurries falling gently into their hair.

Hank stopped, turning to Connor, who looked up at him questioningly.

"Tell me if I'm reading this wrong, and I'll back off," the writer said, crowding Connor into the brick wall. 

This close, he could smell the whiskey on the older man's breath before he was tasting the remnants of it. They slowly kissed, Hank's hands coming up to Connor's waist as the younger one gave into his desires and deepened the kiss, arms encircling Hank's neck to pull him closer.

Eventually they stopped, and Connor let out a whimper.

"Good to know," Hank whispered, caressing Connor's cheek. "God, the things you do to me, beautiful. You have no idea."

"I think I might," replied Connor, pulling him back in by the lapels of his jacket for another long kiss. The older man moaned low into his mouth, kissing back for a while until he pulled away to kiss at Connor's neck gently.

"I'm trying really hard to do this properly, Con," he whispered, nibbling on an ear. "Those pants ain't even half fair, though, baby."

The brunette moaned softly, feeling like he was melting. "Hank," he moaned, needing more. " _Please_."

"Fuck," breathed Hank, grinding their hips together. "You're so sexy, baby. Trying so hard not to just say fuck it and take you home-"

"Then do it," urged Connor, bringing him back in for more kissing. It had been too long; he needed this.

Hank pulled away, though, growling. "You're not just some guy I'm bringing home from a bar, Con. I like you."

"Good. I like you too. Now bring me home," he urged, emphasizing his urgency with a roll of his hips.

"Once I take you home... I'll want you to be mine," Hank confessed, eyes softening. Connor blushed, biting his lip, unable to contain a whimper.

"Hank, I-"

"GAYYYYYYY!" Jay proclaimed drunkenly, stumbling over to his autocar. "Get a room!"

Connor groaned, mood deflating. "Hate you, too, baby brother!"

"It was 9 seconds!"

His brother's car left, and Hank kissed him once more, slowly.

"Let me take you on a date? We could get some dinner, maybe a movie," Hank urged, stroking Connor's cheek.

Connor smiled softly, leaning into his touch. "Ok," he conceded, butterflies going rampant in his stomach.

"Tomorrow, 9?"

Connor thought for a moment. He only had work 10-6 tomorrow. "I think I can manage that," he replied, smiling into the excited kiss that Hank gave him.

"See you then, beautiful."

They left separately, and Connor texted his twin.

Connor: I will get you back for that, asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry -runs away-


	4. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I started school full time and I also do work full time and have had medical issues start up on top of it all, so my schedule has been pretty packed. Hope you enjoy this edition of: dbh the dating sim.

The next morning seemed to come too soon for Connor. As he went through the groggy motions of his morning routine, he recalled what had happened the night prior. He paused, reddening as he toweled off.

Kissing Hank had been like a dream, but he had managed to mess it all up and act like some slut. Groaning, he went to his phone and struggled to compose a message to the older man.

Connor: I just want to say that I enjoyed last night, a little too obviously. I'm sorry for acting like that. I'm not usually like that, I was quite tipsy. >.<

Hank: No worries. Not like I didn't enjoy it ;) I know you're not like that. Maybe later on, lol... but I look forward to tonight, if you're still up to it?

Connor: I am :)

Hank: Good :) see ya then, beautiful 

Connor groaned, embarrassed at how his face reddened. He wondered if Hank called many people beautiful, or if he meant it. The man seemed too good to be true; he was gorgeous, charming, intelligent... Would this work out for them? Hank probably set his own hours as a writer, so conflicting schedules shouldn't be as much of a problem as it had been in past relationships.

He checked his other unread messages.

> Jay: GOD IM SORRY FOR STOPPING YOU FROM PUBLIC INDECENCY -__-  
< Connor: We were still clothed, but I appreciate you looking out for me. I was kinda tipsy..  
> Jay: idc about that u were jjst burning my eyes  
> Jay: *just  
< Connor: -__- Thanks anyways I guess.

> Simon: OMIGAWD JAY TOLD ME YOU GUYS WERE MAKING OUT OUTSIDE HOW DID IT GO  
< Connor: We have a date tonight. :)  
> Simon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

> Markus: thanks for coming last night. hank seems nice :)  
< Connor: Thank you for having us. He really does :)  
> Markus: fingers crossed for you then  
< Connor: Thanks!

\---

Work seemed slower than it usually did. He tried keeping himself as busy as possible, but he couldn't stop thinking about his date. Luckily, it was Simon's day off; he would have made it even worse.

Eventually, the shift finally ended, and he checked his messages again as he went out to his car.

> Hank: Where do I pick you up?

Connor smiled, sending him his address. The butterflies in his stomach increased tenfold.

> Hank: I'll be there around 8:45, ok?  
> Connor: Ok :)

The extra time allowed him to not only shower and get ready, but finish some of his homework for the week. He wondered if Hank had planned it that way.

At 8:30, he was completely ready. He had chosen (after his indecisiveness had stopped) to wear a black and white checkered button up with black slacks. He wasn't sure where Hank would be taking him; he hoped he wasn't overdressed.

He was in the middle of checking his hair (it was perfect, but he couldn't help making sure for the thousandth time), when the knock at his door finally came.

Charles barked protectively, running over and scratching at the door. Connor chuckled and picked him up, opening the door to Hank. His breath felt punched out of him at the sight.

Hank smiled coyly at him. He was wearing a dark grey suit and holding something behind his back. The writer chuckled at the dog trying to squirm toward him for pets.

"Hi, beautiful."

"Hi," Connor responded meekly, face flushing.

He opened the door to let him in, quickly bringing Charles to his playpen, much to the dog's displeasure. When he turned around, the older man was right there, holding out a small bouquet of white lilies between them.

"I, uh, got these for ya," Hank stated, handing them to the smaller man, who smiled brightly.

"Thank you. They're gorgeous," Connor replied, still blushing. "I'll go put them in some water."

"Nice place you got here," he complimented, giving Charles some attention while his date put the flowers in a vase.

"Thanks. My parents pay for most of it; the dorms were too distracting and home is too far now since they moved to Florida."

Hank nodded, looking around at the carefully placed pictures and knick knacks. Everything was very tidy; not something one would expect from someone as busy as Connor.

"Well, you do have a lot on your plate. I don't know if I could do it, working two jobs and going to school, let alone MED school. Hell, how DO you do it?" Hank chuckled, watching Connor put on his nice jacket.

"Very good time management skills. I get most of my homework done at least a few weeks in advance just in case."

"Dedicated. I like it," Hank murmured, stealing a gentle kiss. "Come on, let's go."

\---

When they arrived at the restaurant, Connor found that he was glad that he had dressed up a bit. It was a very high class place; the sort that people like his parents only went to. He knew that Hank must have some money as a well known author, but he was surprised how much he was dishing out for their date.

"You didn't have to take me somewhere so expensive," he insisted, biting his lip as they exited the vehicle.

"Yes I did. You deserve the best," Hank promised, winking.

They followed the hostess to their table, where they were presented with a wine list. Hank chose a good red wine, and Connor trusted his judgement.

"So," Hank drawled, smiling at his date, "Is this the time for the basic dinner date questions?"

"Usually, but I know a good amount about you; I even know how you like your coffee." Connor responded with a flirtatious wink that had Hank flushing crimson.

"Good God, you're so perfect."

"I wouldn't say that," he dismissed, blushing again himself.

"No, you are. You're smart, you're funny, you're adorable, you're gorgeous...," Hank admitted, reaching over to stroke his hand. "I honestly have no idea how I landed a date with you."

The waiter interrupted their moment for their order, and Connor cleared his throat, trying to get his head together. They ordered their meals and he couldn't help but gaze back at Hank shyly.

"I think you're amazing, Hank."

"Sure," Hank replied sarcastically, chortling.

"You are! You're kind and thoughtful and very handsome..."

"Oh yeah?" The writer teased, interlocking their fingers.

"Yes. And you're a really good writer."

"You've read my work?"

"After I got to know you I got curious, so I picked up a couple of them. They were hard to put down."

"Heh, got myself a fanboy?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm glad you liked them. I'm more glad that you like me. It's suprising, since I'm an old creep, but-"

"No you're not."

"BUT, I can't bring myself to push you away. I don't think you realize how long I've wanted the chance to talk to you."

"Oh? You seemed... antisocial at first, though. I assumed you didn't like people."

"I'm not really a morning person, is all. I can be a little... rough around the edges, with certain people, but the people I do like I'm good with. I've been told that I'm hot headed at times, but I just don't take people's bullshit."

"Makes sense. Some people are annoying."

"Like I said: perfect."

Connor flushes beautifully, smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so affected by another person. Or the last time he had been so happy. It had been a while since he had even been truly happy in general; he was usually just bored or unsatisfied with his life.

But when he looked at Hank...

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split up the date because it was getting long and I'm nowhere close to the end of it. Sorry! I'll try to update when I can. Don't worry, I won't abandon this.


	5. I'm (Kind of) Not a Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is (maybe) not a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a fast update for you guys to make up for how long I took last time. Enjoy!

-One Year Ago-

The chilly early morning air reminded Hank that it was far too early to be awake. Unfortunately, he had a meeting with his new editor early today and wanted to at least caffienate himself beforehand. He didn't usually go out to places just to order coffee, but he hadn't woken up early enough to brew some.

That was how he found himself walking into the coffeeshop across from his new editor's office. The line had quite a few people in it, but it seemed like it was going pretty fast. A barista he could hardly see was zipping around, pulling all the stops to keep the line moving. He appreciated the dedication.

When he was finally only a person or two away from the counter, he saw him. His heart felt like it had stopped momentarily as he stared, unbeknownst to the barista. This man was drop dead gorgeous.

When he got to the front of the line, he could only seem to mumble out his order, trying to cover up how flustered he felt. The barista, whose nametag he could see now, was smiling genuinely and shyly at him. One might say this "Connor" was also attracted to him.

He chalked it up to his imagination. Hank knew he was well past his prime; this kid would never dream of wanting him.

That didn't stop him from showing up the next day. And the next, and the next, and the next... He wasn't proud to admit it, but he only got coffee there because of him.

He wasn't always there; obviously, as a barista, he had an eclectic schedule. Hank showed up every morning every day, just in case. Though he was sad when he wasn't there, he started bringing in his laptop to work a little bit. He got more done than he had any previous years because of it.

He wouldn't necessarily call it stalking; while he felt guilty about it, he had convinced himself he wouldn't do anything about his crush. It just helped, seeing him. He made him feel young again, energized. Hank had been extremely depressed in the years following Cole's death, and his divorce had shattered his heart. He thought he'd never love again. It was too premature to call this love, but a crush never hurt to daydream about.

And then he had to go open his goddamn mouth.

Now, Hank wasn't a super social person. But when your crush is talking about getting a DOG and you love DOGS, you tend to be a little talkative about the subject. He didn't expect it though, and neither did the baristas, by the looks on their faces.

But then, of course, Connor had to give him the cutest brightest smile he had ever seen and he just... was in so deep.

Being so in over his head made him desperate for advice. He had made fast friends with his editor, Kara, thankfully.

"I think you should ask him out! You never know!"

Or maybe not so thankfully.

"How the hell am I supposed to ask a 20-something out? Hell, Kara, I just turned 50."

"So? Like they say, love has no age, as long as it's legal. And he is legal."

"Just because he's legal doesn't mean it's not creepy."

"Tell you what; how about I go in with you tomorrow to go over the rest of this draft and I'll see if I can interpret his body language."

Conner and he had been talking more and more following the months after talking about the dogs. It was a little awkward for Hank at first, but it just made his day even better now. Maybe Kara could interpret this for him.

Connor smiled at them both when they came up to the front.

"Hi Hank! Same as usual?" Hank nodded with a smile. "And for your ladyfriend?"

"Actually, I'm just his editor, Kara," Kara assured. "And I'll have a pumpkin latte, please."

"Sure thing!"

Kara leaned over to Hank as Connor made their drinks.

"Did you see that? He seemed relieved when I mentioned I was only your editor?" She whispered, smirking.

"What? No he didn't!" Hank whispered back, flushing.

Connor returned with their drinks before they could continue. Hank didn't remember offering to pay for her, but he supposed for her insight he should.

They retired to one of the booths, opening up their tablets to work on the draft. Hank subconsciously stroked the name (that Connor always wrote on his cup with his careful penmanship) as he pulled up the document.

"You got it bad, don't you?"

"Oh, fuck off and help me edit this."

"It's ok; he's got it bad too," she insisted, ignoring Hank's attitude. She was used to it by now. "He keeps looking at you."

"No, he's not. He's checking out if the store is clean and if anyone needs refills."

"Hank, you just got your coffee and he still keeps glancing at you specifically."

Hank glanced over with what he hoped was nonchalance. Connor glanced at him again, offering a small smile. The writer couldn't help but smile back.

"See?"

"No, he just happened to look at me when I looked at him."

"You are so stubborn! Just ask him out!" She whisper-shouted.

"Kara, I'm too old for that shit. I'm too old for him."

"You're only holding yourself back," she said, sighing.

"Yeah, okay," Hank scoffed, shaking his head.

Like Connor would ever date him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all!


	6. Take Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I moved and got really sick and had so much homework; it was awful! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

A few glasses of wine and some of the best food in town later, Connor found himself unable to stop smiling. Or laughing. Or giggling. Or flirting.

God, he was in deep.

Their dinner was mostly eaten, but they had simply stayed for a while, trading funny stories and flirting. Connor had never had such a successful date. People his age were too withdrawn and undersocialized. They didn't know how to hold a conversation, or how to truly romance someone.

While Hank wasn't the best example of someone who was very social, he knew how to hold the attention of people he liked. He was authentic and sometimes too blunt for some people's tastes, but Connor saw his honesty for what it was--complete and straightforward truthfulness.

"And then he tells me: Hank, you hate cops, why would you be one? And I thought about it and I was like, you know what, you're right. I would probably be miserable, seeing all that bad stuff everyday and not being able to fix everything my own way. So I went with something else that I've always loved--books."

"Wow, I'm surprised you don't do detective dramas."

"I tried a few times, but I've found that I write better fantasy than mystery. It gives me a lot more choices of what to write. With detective dramas, it's always similar situations, again and again," Hank explained, sipping his wine. "Enough about me. What made you decide to become a doctor?"

"I'm actually working on becoming a psychiatrist, specifically," Connor admitted, smiling shyly. "I have anxiety disorder and wanted to help people like me."

"Sounds like a good reason," Hank replied, smiling at his date like he hung the moon. "You might hear this a lot, but you don't seem like a particularly anxious person."

"Medication and cognitive behavioral therapy work wonders."

"Good to know. Are there any.. triggers, we should look out for?"

"Hmm, well, when it thunders I have to wear earphones. If I go someplace really dirty, I get really anxious, but I'm working on that."

"Ok. Just don't want to be caught unawares if something bothers you."

"If I have a panic attack, the best thing to do is let me stay in an enclosed space. It makes me feel safe."

"No claustrophobia, then?" Connor shook his head. "Well, that's good."

"You seem to be somewhat knowledgeable about anxiety."

"Well, um. I did go to counseling for ptsd. Kinda heavy stuff to talk about right now, but..."

"You don't need to tell me now. Tell me when you're ready."

Hank flushed, chuckling. "You really are something, beautiful."

\--

It was becoming more and more apparent how much of a gentleman Hank really was as he walked Connor up to his apartment door after their date. The younger man couldn't remember a time that anyone had done so except to try to come inside.

"Thank you for dinner. I had a really good time tonight," Connor admitted, blushing and unable to stop smiling. He played with his keys shyly.

"Me too. I... I really like you, Connor," Hank stuttered, blushing fiercely and brushing one of his silver bangs out of his face. "Maybe we could do something next weekend? If you're free. Hell, whenever you're free works, I make my own schedule usually..."

"I'd like that," the brunette replied, grinning and bumping into the older man with his shoulder playfully. Hank chuckled and bumped him back.

"Cool."

Connor thought his heart might have stopped as Hank brought a hand up to caress his face. There was no other way to describe it; the rest of the world seemed to fall away, leaving only the moment as he leaned into the touch, looking up into Hank's eyes. A thumb brushed his lower lip and he had to stop himself from moaning. It slipped away to be replaced by the writer's gentle lips.

The kiss was tender and sweet. It made Connor go weak at the knees, and he exhaled a stuttered breath as Hank pulled away.

"Good night, Connor."

"Good night," he whispered, biting his lip as he watched Hank smile and leave, looking like he'd won a million dollars.

Entering his apartment, he found that he felt the same.

\--

The next couple of weeks passed very quickly for Connor. It was becoming close to finals season, and it was becoming harder to find time for dates. They had gone out a couple weeks later for a movie date, and Hank had held his hand throughout the date. He treasured those moments.

It was a lucky thing that the writer was so understanding about his studies. They still saw each other nearly daily at the coffee shop, too, openly flirting at this point. Whenever Simon was around, he would get all moon-eyed about it, just as he was currently doing.

"You two are so cute!" Simon whisper-squealed for the umpteenth time after Hank had sat down with his laptop. Connor merely smiled happily, tidying up his workstation. "Have you been on another date yet?"

"Not since the movies. No time. These finals are going to kill me."

"Ugh! That sucks! You really need to give yourself a night out to relax. You can't just be studying all the time or you'll be braindead during exams."

Connor knew he was right, but it was a matter of making the time. He would have to push through a lot of homework to do so.

So, that night and the next night he worked on only homework for about 12 hours total to finish up a lot of his homework. He texted Hank during his breaks, catching snippets of what the writer was working on and it made him smile. It was like they were working together.

Connor > I should be free tomorrow night, if you'd like to go out. :)  
Hank > I always have time for you, beautiful. 7? I know a place I think you'll like.  
Connor > Sounds good. Where are we going?  
Hank > It's a surprise! ;) Dress up.

Connor smiled despite his exhaustion. So worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUEL ME WITH COMMENTS


	7. Nerves and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!

Nerves are a funny thing.

Connor had already been on a couple of dates with Hank, but he still found himself unable to shake off nervous energy before their outing. His entire apartment was spotless by the end of his stress-induced cleaning, but it hadn't been like there had been much out of place to begin with. He was consistently a neat person, so it had only taken him an hour to iron out the minor mess he had created over the week. With this in mind, he decided the only thing he could do was to go for a run.

The cool air felt sharp in his lungs as he jogged through the snowy Detroit sidewalks. It helped clear his mind, chilling his nerves and allowing his lungs to stop feeling so tense so he could actually breathe. He surmised that keeping himself cooped up for 12 hours straight to do homework had stressed him out on a subconscious level.

Consciously, not much would stress him out. He balanced jobs and school and friends with seemingly little problem. If he got behind he would crumble, but he didn't even allow himself to entertain the idea. Even on days he was exhausted, he knew it was better to be ahead on homework for his mental health rather than behind.

He rounded a corner, so wrapped up in his thoughts that he slipped on a thin patch of black ice. Stumbling, he pretty much fell right onto someone's back, almost knocking them over.

"WHAT THE F- ... Connor?"

"Oh, uh, hi Gavin. Sorry," Connor apologized, scrambling a polite distance away from him, flushing crimson.

"It's aight..," Gavin grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking away awkwardly.

This shouldn't have been a problem, literally bumping into his brothers boyfriend. Any other person he could have laughed it off with, but Gavin...

They'd dated. Once.

It was very obvious at the beginning that it wasn't meant to be; Gavin was rather crass and Connor wanted something more. That hadn't stopped either of them from giving it one chance, since they'd both found the other attractive on the dating app they'd met from a few years ago. Nothing happened.

Well, they made out. But Connor hadn't been able to go through with more. It was already clear that they weren't interested in each other for the long term, and Connor wanted something... more.

Then, last year, Niles had reintroduced them. Gavin had already explained to Niles what had happened, as he initially mistook him for Connor because of how similar they looked from a distance. It didn't help the awkwardness.

And now, even a year into Gavin dating his brother, it was still weird for them to see each other alone.

"Why you runnin' around outside in this?" Gavin asked, an amused grin trying to form on his face. "That's what gyms are for. Ever heard of a treadmill?"

"I don't have enough time to justify spending money for a subscription."

"Ah. Still," Gavin gesticulates awkwardly, "it's fuckin' snowin'."

"It's only a little."

"Gonna get sick out 'ere."

Connor rolled his eyes, his small huff of a laugh visible against the brisk atmosphere surrounding them. "I'll be fine. Just needed some air."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just... I have another date with Hank and I'm a little nervous..."

"Why? Is it smashtime?" Gavin teased, grinning like his usual perverted self.

"Oh my God, why are you like this?" Connor groaned, lowering his face into his hands as he groaned in embarrassment.

"Heh, sounds like I'm right."

"I don't know what is or what isn't going to happen tonight, Gavin."

"Which is what's stressin' you out."

Brows furrowing, Connor blinked, realizing that Gavin was correct. It was not only a surprise date, but the med student was unsure of where he and Hank stood, or how to proceed.

"Don't look at me like you are just realizin' I'm smart."

"I... well, I shouldn't be, I guess."

He was of course referring to the fact that Gavin was a professional counselor for "misguided youth". While he hadn't gone for some degree as fancy as the one Connor was currently working toward, he did have some education and a lot of experience under his belt.

His understanding was that Gavin had had led a troubled youth, but had gotten a counselor like himself who had pushed him in the right direction. It was admirable, how far he had come.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill beeping noise.

"Gotta go. Don't think so much, man. Just go with the flow an' see what happens," Gavin advised, responding to something on his phone and leaving with a small wave.

"Ok. Thanks," Connor replied awkwardly, surprised by today's turn of events.

\--

Seven o'clock eventually came, and Connor found himself excited for what the night might bring. He was finally starting to feel more familiar with Hank; they'd found out a lot about each other over the few weeks they'd been talking. It was all of the little things that really put together what made up Hank, like his strange music taste that went from metal all the way to jazz.

It was both a relief and surprise to not pull into a heavy metal concert that evening, but a jazz club in full swing! Hank's (sexy) grey striped suit and hat made more sense now. Even he did not usually wear hats; they were a bit outdated these days. Although, when he had seen Hank in his ensemble... thinking of dead puppies was the only thing that could keep his physical excitement at bay.

The club had a certain kind of energy that only the 1920's theme could give off. Everyone was eating or drinking or dancing the night away. They began with a small meal, then a couple of drinks were had before Hank could convince Connor to come out to the dance floor with him.

"Come on!" Hank insisted for the third time. "It'll be fun!"

"I told you I don't know how to dance like that," Connor pouted, gesturing at the crowd of dancers.

"Ah!" Hank exclaimed as the song changed to a slower, more romantic tune, standing and extending a hand. "You know how to waltz, right?"

Connor giggled at his date's enthusiasm, downing the rest of his drink and joining him. Their sudden closeness made him flush all the more, Hank's arm around his waist keeping him steady as they danced leisurely. His heart raced as the writer stared into his eyes.

"What?" He asked, trying to stifle another self-conscious giggle.

"How did I get this lucky?" Hank breathed into the smaller man's ear, sending a shudder up Connor's spine.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied coyly, biting his lip.

Hank chuckled and it felt so warm against his skin. "You don't even realize how beautiful you are, do you?"

"I guess I'm decent looking."

"Decent? You've gotta be kidding me, baby," his date growled, facing him again. "You are the most gorgeous person I have ever met."

Connor was a bit dumbfounded by the declaration; all he could seem to do was blush and hide his face in Hank's shoulder. His heart felt hot and heavy against his chest. "I... don't know what to say to that?" He admitted, raising his head again after a moment. Hank looked amused. "Thank you, I guess?"

"You're so fucking adorable. And you don't have to thank me for stating the obvious. But I'll make sure to remind you of it so you don't forget," Hank replied, stroking Connor's cheek with the back of his hand. The song ended, but it didn't stop them from kissing deeply as the next one began. The writer took his hand after, leading him out to a balcony. He seemed a bit anxious, which was a big contrast to the confidence he had shown on the dance floor.

"Connor, I... fuck, I'm no good at this..."

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No, everything is right, that's the thing. I...," he paused, sighing and looking his date in the eye again. "I know we have only been on a few dates, but... I really /really/ like you, Connor. I'd like, if it's ok, to be your... boyfriend."

Connor found it difficult to form words at first, trying to physically diminish the tomato red that he knew was covering his cheeks. Hank seemed worried by this lack of communication, so the brunette squeezed his hand slightly.

"I... yes. I'd like that. Very much," Connor replied, smiling like an idiot. He didn't have time to think about how ridiculous he looked, as the other smiling idiot began kissing him in earnest at this, which quickly turned into making out with him pinned against the wall again. He found himself not minding this turn of events.

After all, he wasn't single anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -slithers away-


End file.
